


Polycephaly

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuroaka, Bokushi, M/M, OKAY SO I WROTE A PWP FOLLOW UP TO THIS SO? IDK WHAT TO TAG, Twins!Akashi, and i don't think it tells you that much about the fic, i don't rate my fics bc i have issues with ratings and how that's generally judged, it has a sexual scene, it has minor minor body horror btw, oreshi - Freeform, oreshi/kuroko/bokushi, proceed at your own risk, this is a bit of a weird one, twin!akashi, wanna watch out for warnings? check the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: A private investigation agency whose agents have strange abilities. A past that overshadows Tetsuya wherever he goes. These are the circumstances under which he meets Akashi Seijuro.//akakuroaka, as in oreshi/kuroko/bokushi





	1. Chapter 1

The Teiko Investigations was an independent agency that investigated private issues. That was its description on its website, vague and harmless. Tetsuya clicked the exit button, the screen going dark as the sheet white of the website gave way to a dark desktop background. Shadows stretched across the keyboard. He was alone in the dark.

He closed his eyes tightly.

-

The first time he saw Akashi shift, it felt like his eyes were crossing. Akashi's whole body would shiver, and then shudder violently. His face would split down the middle.

"There are two Akashi." It was something Tetsuya didn't understand until he saw it. Two Akashi would step apart from each other. One with heterochromatic eyes.

-

"Why did you want this job?" Akashi's voice was quiet. His eyes were pinned to Tetsuya's face. His hand rested on the large mahogany desk in front of him, fingers slowly tracing the edge of Tetsuya's resume.

"The nature of my ability," Tetsuya licked his lips, "doesn't allow me to work in a normal environment."

"Oh? And what is that?" Akashi's eyes hadn't wavered once. Tetsuya felt a quiver of nervousness in his stomach.

"You can't see it?"

Akashi's fingers came up to his mouth, partially hiding a smile. "I don't."

Tetsuya's hand curled into a fist. "Then bring someone in and I'll show you."

-

The others' abilities weren't as disturbing as Akashi's. Aomine would flex his shoulders, roll his neck, and grip the edges of hard steel to slowly tear it apart. Kise's face shifted to copy others' – it probably looked disgusting, but he would always duck into a closet first and come out as another person. He didn't let people watch like Akashi.

Tetsuya was pretty sure Akashi was the only person who had a private investigator license. He communicated with the client, and the rest of them moved out. Tetsuya ducking through crowds, unseen, to get reconnaissance. Aomine bringing an elbow down hard on the man's neck, knocking him out. Kise impersonating him, adjusting his jacket as he stepped out of the narrow alleyway they'd stepped into. At the end of the job, they handed off a suitcase to Akashi. They didn't look inside.

Tetsuya whiled away 6 months with them before anything changed.

-

Kise was bleeding. There was red seeping between his fingers, spilling onto his clothes in thick ribbons. The handle of a knife stuck out, held loosely in his grasp. His eyes were wide; his features began to distort as he failed to keep up the illusion. Tetsuya averted his eyes and slunk out of the crowd. He could hear Aomine shouting behind him and silently cursed his inability to be subtle.

Turning, Tetsuya looked around himself for something to use. They'd decided to approach the target at an art gallery at a popular artist's opening of an exhibition. Thinking fast, Tetsuya weaved through the crowd, which had begun to thrash violently as people realized Kise was bleeding and push Tetsuya toward the exit. Tetsuya cast his around for one last look, something catching his eye. He pulled his collar to his mouth and pushed a small button built into their communicator system.

"Midorima, the sprinkler in the ceiling."

A projectile flew into the sprinkler over the main painting, water soaking into the canvas. Panic turned in the other direction, and Tetsuya spotted Aomine pull Kise's arm over his neck as Kise quickly shifted into a different person, pulling his suit jacket around his body.

-

The next mission, Akashi went out with them. It wasn't the first time Tetsuya had seen him split into two, but it was the first time he saw him in action as two people. The yellow-eyed Akashi stayed with them while the other one slipped out with Aomine.

The yellow-eyed Akashi briskly hooked up his communicator again.

"Respond if I call for you," he said. He stared down at Tetsuya, as if daring him to defy him. "I run through every scenario before each mission. If you just follow instructions, there won't be an issue.

"What should I call you?" Tetsuya met his gaze, staring into his yellow eye.

"Is Seijuro too difficult?" Seijuro's mouth curled up slightly in derision.

Tetsuya's jaw tightened. "No."

-

After the mission debriefing, the other members started to disperse. Tetsuya turned to walk away when he caught the crook of Akashi's finger, eyes locked on him. Heart pumping, Tetsuya followed him into his office. There, Seijuro leaned against his desk, eyes following him.

"Drink?" Akashi asked, holding up a glass. Butterflies fluttered in Tetsuya's stomach. This was a personal visit.

"No thank you," he said, mouth dry.

Akashi advanced on him, stepping into his personal space. Tetsuya stepped back involuntarily, his hips bumping into the warm thighs of Seijuro behind him. Akashi leaned in, head tilting, his mouth meeting Tetsuya's in damp warmth. His fingertips settled on Tetsuya's waist, sending down into his abdomen. Behind him, Seijuro grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap, kissing the back of his neck with scraping teeth. Tetsuya focused on responding to Akashi's kiss, allowing his hot tongue to slip in. Tetsuya threaded his fingers through Akashi's hair, noting its rough texture. Akashi hooked his hands under Tetsuya's legs, lifting them so he could fit his hips between. He ground down on Tetsuya's crotch, driving him back into Seijuro. A deep, involuntary moan escaped from the depths of Tetsuya's abdomen. Seijuro was already working his fingers under Tetsuya's shirt, pressing into his skin before moving up to follow the curve of his ribs. Tetsuya realized he'd bitten off more than he could chew – one Akashi was overwhelming, two were enough to drown in.

-

Tetsuya carefully picked the lock, waiting until it gave a satisfying click. The voices of a small party came up from below – he had chosen this time judiciously, waiting weeks until he made his move. He was so close. Months of preparation had led up to this moment. If he could just – _click_. Tetsuya tried the doorknob, his chest growing tighter as it turned under his hand. Silently, he swung the door open-

-to see Seijuro sitting behind his desk, eying Tetsuya.

"Every time we run a mission, I go through scenarios in my head. You think that not once, in all those scenarios, did you let slip your intentions?"

Tetsuya reeled at this information. "You have two abilities?"

"You're not getting the information," Seijuro said firmly, ignoring his question. "Do you think you can sabotage the operations of this agency?"

"You're not my target," Tetsuya gritted out.

Seijuro tilted his head suspiciously. "Why are you after them?"

"Not all of us inherited our powers," Tetsuya said bitterly. "Some of us were made."

-

The institution would always be associated with dim lighting and grey linoleum to Tetsuya. Everyday was a splitting headache, waiting to be called in so they could give him more injections, watching his body slowly waste away under the stress of the "treatment."

He remembered Ogiwara reaching out and touching the back of his hand as they lay in hospital beds next to each other, bodies aching all over. He remembered how quickly the feverish heat faded from Ogiwara's body when he died.

When Tetsuya closed his eyes, he remembered with a cold sweat the period where swelling in his skull had disabled his vision. He'd thought he was going blind forever.

He closed his eyes now.

-

Akashi stepped into the room, twin red eyes surveying the scene. He locked eyes with Seijuro, and with the tiniest tilt of his head sent him out of the room.

"Are you going to give me the address or not?" Tetsuya stared at him, tired and fed up. Akashi opened his hands in a gesture of peace.

"He wants to keep it from you." He paused. "I want you to know, but to choose to stay anyways."

Silence fell between them.

"So what do you want?" Tetsuya said raggedly. "A guarantee?"

Akashi stared at him for a moment longer, eyes shadowed. He walked behind his desk, kneeling down to spin the dial of the safe and pulling out a manila envelope. He held it out silently. Tetsuya grabbed it, opening it before Akashi could change his mind. He ignored the stiff disappointment in Akashi's shoulders as he walked out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP akakuroaka I repeat Porn Without Plot

Tetsuya stepped into Akashi's bedroom, the doorknob cold in his hand. Akashi sat on his bed, wet from the shower. Tetsuya's eyes followed a single droplet as it rolled down the hard plane of his abs to disappear under the towel. Mouth tilting knowingly, Akashi beckoned to Tetsuya with the simple curl of his fingers.

"Come here," he murmured into the silence between them. Tetsuya stepped forward, allowing Akashi's fingers to sneak under his belt and pull him closer until Tetsuya was pressed between his thighs.

"You're far too overdressed," Akashi teased, tugging Tetsuya's jacket over his shoulders. "Seijuro will be displeased."

"Well, he isn't here yet," Tetsuya whispered, leaning in to press a kiss into Akashi's smirking lips. Pulling back, Akashi finished yanking his jacket off, reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

"And what did you bring me today?" Unzipping his pants, Akashi let them drop to the ground. "Come up here," he said, tugging on Tetsuya's legs. Tetsuya obligingly swung his leg up until he was straddling Akashi, knees sinking into the soft fabric of the bed. Sliding a thumb under Tetsuya's underwear, he pulled it up to see the lovely dip from Tetsuya's hip into his crotch. Leaning down, he licked a stripe across the thin fabric stretching over Tetsuya's cock, sending spikes of pleasure up his body.

"Getting started without me?"

Tetsuya looked over to see Seijuro standing in the doorway, loosening his tie, heterochromatic eyes glinting in the low light.

"Uhm," he said, distracted by Akashi's tongue laving over his underwear. Seijuro walked over to talk Tetsuya's jaw in his hand, thumb caressing its sharp edge, and kissed him, tongue tracing his lower lip. Tetsuya moaned breathily, hand reaching up to tug helplessly at the lapel of Seijuro's jacket. Getting impatient, Akashi tugged his underwear down, taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. Tetsuya moaned into Seijuro's mouth as Akashi's tongue circled the tip.

Seijuro pulled back, licking his lips slightly as he looked down on Tetsuya's heavy-lidded expression.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. "I want to fuck you." He nudged Tetsuya's lower back, and Tetsuya pushed Akashi back in turn until he was laying on the bed, looking up at Tetsuya.

"Hello," Tetsuya whispered playfully before leaning down on his elbows to kiss him, the sensation of Akashi's teeth lightly nipping on his tongue driving him up the wall. Behind him, he heard Seijuro unbuckling his pants.

Akashi broke off their kiss to mutter, "There's lube in the bedside dresser."

Tetsuya sat back, noticing that Akashi still had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Now who's overdressed," he asked, tugging at the thick white cloth, backs of his fingers brushing so low on Akashi's abdomen he saw muscles twitch under the skin.

"You are," Akashi said, pulling Tetsuya's underwear and letting it snap back against his thigh. Blushing, Tetsuya dismounted for a moment, pulling his underwear off as Akashi lifted his hips to push the towel off, exposing the flushed red of his erection. Drawn to the sight, Tetsuya climbed back on, aligning their cocks and pushing down. Akashi's back arched as Tetsuya ground down, waves of pleasure rolling up him with each thrust of his hips.

Tetsuya felt Seijuro's hand tracing the inside of his thigh, thumb pressing into his sensitive skin until fingers slippery with lube pressed against his ass, pushing into him. Tetsuya stilled, allowing Seijuro to work him open. Underneath him, Akashi squirmed, moving back.

"Here," he said, pushing his hand into Tetsuya's hair and pulling his head down to his cock. Tetsuya allowed himself to be pulled, taking Akashi's cock in his hand before licking the underside from base to tip. Akashi gasped breathlessly, hand tightening in his hair. Tetsuya tentatively took Akashi's cock in his mouth, getting used to the salty taste and the rhythm of Seijuro's fingers inside him. As Seijuro added the third finger, gently probing, Tetsuya took Akashi's cock deeper until it hit the back of his throat. Jaw stretched wide, he started bobbing, feeling Akashi's thighs flex involuntarily around him. Sliding his hand under to cup Akashi's ass, he pulled him up, urging him to thrust into it.

As Akashi started to push his hips up, Tetsuya focused on swallowing past his gag reflex. He barely noticed when Seijuro pulled his fingers out until he felt the press of his cock forcing its way into Tetsuya. It felt too big to fit – Tetsuya moaned at the sensation, Akashi tensing under him as the vibrations traveled up his cock. Blindly, Tetsuya reached down for his own cock, feeling the tight pressure of denial in his abdomen. Seijuro seemed to notice, as he reached around and grabbed Tetsuya's hand, pinning it to his back and jerking his hips in small thrusts.

Tetsuya began to be overwhelmed by the sensations, Seijuro's thrusts growing longer and more powerful as Tetsuya adjusted and Akashi growing more confident as he pushed into Tetsuya's mouth.

"You’re doing so well," Akashi murmured, fingers lightly scratching along his scalp. Tetsuya hummed, the sound ending in more of a whine as Seijuro hit his prostate, intense pleasure striking through him like lightning. Tetsuya felt the ache of his cock, trying to spread his legs and grind against the bedding. Seijuro tightened his grip on his arm and grabbed his hip with the other hand, keeping him in place.

"Don't be disobedient, Tetsuya," he murmured, voice rough from pleasure. At this point his thrusts became rougher and quicker, jolting Tetsuya's entire body with their force. It was becoming difficult for Tetsuya to bob up and down on Akashi's cock, so he pulled back, looking up at Akashi.

"Lube," he gasped, voice wrecked from the thorough fucking.

Seijuro tossed the bottle up to them before grabbing Tetsuya's hip again, thrusting harder than before. Taking the lube, Tetsuya spilled enough on his hand before reaching between Akashi's legs again and slowly circling the rim of his ass, eyes locked with him. As he pushed inside, Akashi bit his lip, fighting back against the sensation. Dipping his head back down, Tetsuya began sloppily licking his cock, still red and inflamed from arousal. With each of Seijuro's thrusts, Tetsuya could feel the pleasure building in his lower abdomen.

"I want you to feel good too," he whispered, his breath brushing Akashi's cock until it twitched. Then he began probing with two of his fingers, creating a rhythm of his own inside Akashi. Tetsuya captured the tip of his cock in his mouth, sucking hard until Akashi's head tipped back, mouth opening in silent pleasure. Behind him, Seijuro's strokes became more irregular and quick, his breath coming in quick gasps.

"Tell me you're ours, Tetsuya," he said, fingers digging into Tetsuya's hip.

"Ngh," Tetsuya grunted around Akashi's cock. Akashi tightened his grip in Tetsuya's hair, yanking his head off of his cock.

"Yes," Tetsuya gasped, head swimming with pleasure and the need to taste Akashi's cock again. "I'm yours."

"Good boy," Seijuro said lowly, still pushing into him without pause. "Now who's our good fucktoy?"

"I am," Tetsuya said, tears forming in his eyes from the pleasure and pain prickling in his scalp. "Please," he nearly sobbed, "please touch me."

Seijuro's hand teased around the edge of his hip, stroking the inside of his thigh. "Here?"

"No," Tetsuya moaned, hips jerking in need.

"Oh, but if you want me to touch you _there_ , you have to prove that you're a good boy," Seijuro teased, tracing circles into Tetsuya's lower belly.

"I am," Tetsuya said desperately.

"Then tell me your body belongs to me," Seijuro thrust into him hard for emphasis.

"Yes," Tetsuya couldn't keep himself from moaning, "it belongs to you."

"You've been such a good boy," Seijuro's voice was low and rough – he was close. "You get a special reward."

With a final shuddering push, he emptied himself inside Tetsuya, Seijuro's hips giving tiny jerks as he came. Tetsuya moaned as the hot, thick fluid filled him up.

After a pause, Seijuro pulled out, still keeping a firm grip on Tetsuya's hip.

"I assume you can finish him off," he said to Akashi.

"I think so," Akashi said, mouth tilted up as he looked at Tetsuya's wrecked face.

"Come here," he said gently, putting his fingers under Tetsuya's jaw to pull him forward.

"Please," Tetsuya said, involuntary tears in his eyes from the sheer amount of pleasure that had built in his abdomen, begging to be released.

"Alright," Akashi said gently, pulling him forward until his hips were slotted between Akashi's legs. Tetsuya immediately took his cock and pushed into Akashi impatiently, closing his eyes at the exquisite heat of him. Akashi stiffened as Tetsuya roughly thrust into him, tightening even further, but Tetsuya couldn't stop. He felt debased, like an animal, uncontrollably pushing into Akashi even as he grunted underneath him.

"Akashi," Tetsuya cried, cock driving helplessly into his tight heat. He reached down, pumping Akashi's cock in time to his thrusts. Akashi squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself against Tetsuya's thrusts and pushing back. Tetsuya thumbed the slit at the tip of Akashi's cock, watching as his body convulsed with pleasure, a low, breathy moan finally escaping him and driving Tetsuya over the edge, unseeing as he came inside Akashi. Waves of pleasure seeped throughout his body, like waves so cold they felt hot to the touch. Slowly, Tetsuya came to awareness, noticing he'd shut his eyes tight. Akashi lay beneath him, panting, still erect.

Tetsuya pulled out, collapsing to the side of Akashi. Sleepily, he tugged on Akashi's hip.

"Come here," he said.

Akashi stilled. "Are you sure you can take it?" he said, gently sweeping his bangs from Tetsuya's eyes.

"I _need_ it," Tetsuya said breathlessly. Akashi swung his leg over Tetsuya, pushing his head down until it was level with his cock again. This time, Tetsuya passively allowed him to put his cock into his mouth and fuck him, going from more shallow pushes against Tetsuya's tongue to pushing past his throat, feeling it flex around the tip of his cock as Tetsuya gagged. He pulled back for a moment to let him breathe before pushing in again, concentrating on the slick feel of Tetsuya's mouth against the full length of his cock. He gradually quickened his thrusts, Tetsuya giving out little gasps as Akashi gripped his hair, forcing him to take it deeper. Eventually Tetsuya's lips kissed the base of his cock every time he thrusted, giving high whines of strain as his movements become more erratic and punishing, pleasure mounting until he finally spilled his load into Tetsuya's mouth, pulling back enough for Tetsuya to get a mouthful of thick come.

"Swallow," he said roughly, needing to see it. Grimacing slightly, Tetsuya swallowed the thick slime, wiping his mouth and then opening it to show Akashi.

Akashi ducked down, chest swelling with emotion to give Tetsuya a hard kiss, tasting the bitter come on his tongue.

"I love you," he said forcefully.

Tetsuya looked up at him, blissed out, and said, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =//w//= first time writing pwp? idk hopefully if ur into this kind of thing it was a-okay

**Author's Note:**

> Named as such because Akashi's ability was inspired by the goats with polycephaly I had to walk by in my university building... why did they keep random glass jars of severed goat heads? idk but there it is  
> I might do more with this universe some day, it definitely deserves more expansion but idk. I made this as a part of akakuro month on my blog. Today is Twin!Akashi day so here we are. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
